Snuggle Monster
by Jibbly
Summary: Bobby is a heavy sleeper... Fluffy slash  Bobby/Lohn John/Bobby


**Lol well, this is another Bobby/John fic.**

**Just something light and fluffy for the baby birds.**

**I actually was typing this in class and was giggling the whole time. A lot of people were giving me weird looks.**

**My teacher was all like. "Stephanie, what are you doing?"**

"**I'm writing my stand point on war, Mrs. Belmont." (Which was true, I just had it on another window.)**

"**Then why are you laughing?"**

"**Because I just imagined a big BOOOOOOOOOOOM! In my brain."**

"**Don't be silly….you have no brain." –Walks away while students snicker-**

**She was messing around, because I'm her favorite student and have the highest grade in her class. Therefore I do have a brain.**

**But that didn't stop me from flipping off my fellow peers.**

**Summary: Bobby is a heavy sleeper**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Snuggle Monster**

"Bobby"

No response.

He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, wincing at the cold temperature, and gave it a rough shove. The other's eyebrow twitched, but nothing else.

"Bobby, wake up!"

He was getting frustrated. His already low patience, dwindling thin.

The iceman wasn't budging.

John let his eyebrows furrow, and fingered his zippo. 'No, you can't set Bobby on fire John. Then you'll be sent to detention.'

The iceman rolled over on his side facing away from John.

'Damn Bobby for being such a heavy sleeper.'

John put his knee on the side of the bed and crawled over to Bobby. The brunette let out a surprised yelp, when Bobby turned over quickly and knocked over his arm. John fell on the mattress next to his still sleeping friend.

John picked up his head and glared at the blonde. He pushed his index finger into the other's forehead, adding more and more pressure. Bobby frowned and pouted, letting a huff out in his sleep.

"Get up, Bobby." Said man turned his face a little, dislodging his finger.

"John."

John blushed at the breathy tone that his roommate had said his name in.

In Bobby's subconscious, he felt something abnormally warm near him, and he automatically sought it out. Too bad for the pyro kinetic, that the heat was himself.

A moment of panic happened in John's mind when he felt arms encircle him and pull his back flush against the ice mutant's front. The blush on his face considerably darkened, and he opened and closed his mouth several times without anything coming out.

'Wha-What the hell?'

He stiffened (get your mind out of the gutter! Lol.) As Bobby snuggled his head into John's neck.

"So warm…"

Came the quiet sentence from the other mutant.

John cursed his abnormally high body temperature. Mutants already had an above average temperature, but his was about six degrees higher than that. Of course, Bobby would seek out his warmth. Simple. Opposites attract each other. Fire and Ice…

John knew he was rambling in his head, but he was freaking out.

'I mean, the door's not even locked!' John's mind added.

'Someone could very easily just walk i-'

A loud knock resounded in the room, and John felt his heart stop. He tried to pry the arms from around his chest and waist off, but they might as well be made of steel…uh,,, ice.

"Bobby, you up yet baby?"

And god did John turn pale at that. If he was panicking before, he was having a full-scale heart attack now! Rouge was outside the door! It was a miracle she hadn't just walked in like she usually does.

"Bobby? Are you awake? It's me Marie."

'I know it's you! 'John's mind screamed. "Damnit Bobby! LET GO!" he whispered harshly, pulling fruitlessly at the other's arms.

'God damn,Boa constrictor!'

"I'm coming in, okay?"

Time seemed to go in slow motion.

John looked at Bobby's sleeping face and did the only thing he could think of.

He head butted him. Hard. (Foreshadowing much.)

Marie stopped as she heard a loud 'thud' and her boyfriend yelling.

Opening the door the rest of the way, she saw that John was on the floor next to Bobby's bed. Both boys were rubbing their red foreheads.

"Ow! What the hell, John!"

Bobby was violently rubbing his forehead, one eye tightly shut, and the other glaring at the male on the floor.

Marie stood silent for a moment, awkwardly backing out of the room slowly.

"Uh…I'll see you later."

John stood up after a couple second had passed when Rouge had left, and started rubbing his arms that had…frost?

"Why is there ice on your arms?

"Why are you such a heavy sleeper?"

John quickly grabbed his deep maroon towel and left out the door before Bobby could question him.

…

…

..

.

"Hey….what were you doing in my bed!"

**Fin**

**So how was that? Was it everything you ever dreamed of? **

**Lol yeah just did this out of boredom. Blah blah Blah blah **

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah** **Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah Blah blah**

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
